


Forest fire

by will_p



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Love, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Series, Teen Derek, Unhappy Ending, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Laura non aveva mai capito la fissazione di Derek per la piscina.Per lei nuotare era sempre stata solo una questione di sopravvivenza, poesia in movimento ridotta a un meccanico mettere un braccio davanti all'altro per non annegare. I lupi corrono, e saltano, e giocano; stare in acqua era solo un fastidio inevitabile per imparare a non andare a fondo come piombo.Ma a Derek l'acquaserviva.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta duecento anni fa per una vecchia challenge, e ora ecologicamente riciclata per il prompt _paura_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110444.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). #salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo (#teamTSH ftw!) Segue vagamente il canon della novel _On Fire_ (Derek nuotatore, Kate istruttrice) che comunque non ho letto perchè se dobbiamo scrivere a caso scriviamo a caso per bene, e invece ignora con gusto il canon della serie dalla terza stagione in poi, un po' perchè ho droppato a metà 3B un po' perchè ancora non accetto l'esistenza della 3x08. Quindi sì, tecnicamente il mio Derek è OOC. [Guardate quanto mi dispiace.](https://farm1.staticflickr.com/506/19519666972_d09187703c_z.jpg)

  
  
  
  
"She was beautiful, but she was beautiful in the way a forest fire was beautiful: something to be admired from a distance, not up close."  
[ _Good Omens_ , Gaiman & Pratchett]  
  
  
  
  
  


Laura non aveva mai capito la fissazione di Derek per la piscina.  
  
Per lei nuotare era sempre stata solo una questione di sopravvivenza, poesia in movimento ridotta a un meccanico mettere un braccio davanti all'altro per non annegare. I lupi corrono, e saltano, e giocano; stare in acqua era solo un fastidio inevitabile per imparare a non andare a fondo come piombo.  
  
Ma a Derek l'acqua _serviva_. Non aveva bisogno dell'ennesimo, stupido sport di squadra dove correre e saltare e giocare, troppo facile per il lupo e troppo difficile per il ragazzo che non avrebbe dovuto dare troppo nell’occhio; quello che bramava era la sfida, lo sforzo, la resistenza impietosa dell'acqua e il ritmo ipnotico delle bracciate. Perchè il lupo era forte, e agile, ed elegante, ma nuotare non era istintivo: per una volta avrebbe dovuto _imparare_ , e nonostante il fetore del cloro e gli strilli assordanti che riempivano ogni giorno l'aria della piscina, non c'era sensazione più bella dei muscoli infiammati di concentrazione mentre l'acqua rendeva tutto ovattato e distante. Derek non desiderava altro.  
  
Poi arrivò Kate.  
  
Non aveva mai visto una ragazza - no, una _donna_ come lei. Era bella e intelligente, il suo sorriso malizioso avrebbe potuto illuminare una galassia e il suo profumo di caramello riusciva sempre a raggiungerlo e ad annebbiargli la mente, e i suoi occhi erano animati da un fuoco che sembrava non potersi mai estinguere. All’improvviso, l’acqua non era più stata abbastanza.  
  
Avevano parlato e scherzato, l'aveva sfidata e aveva perso, distratto dalla maniera in cui le sue gambe affusolate fendevano l'acqua senza il minimo sforzo, l'aveva invitata ad uscire, e lei, Kate, così bella, così esperta, così fuori dalla sua portata, aveva accetatto.  
  
Cosa incredibile, si era innamorato. Cosa impossibile, Kate lo ricambiava.  
  
La loro prima volta non riusciva a smettere di tremare, nervi ed eccitazione e paura e più sentimenti di quanti ne avesse provati in quattordici anni di vita; Kate aveva riso, mormorando "Ragazzino", in quel modo dolce e ironico al tempo stesso, come sapeva fare solo lei, e l'aveva baciato come in uno dei film in bianco e nero che amava tanto sua madre. L'aveva spinto contro il materasso salendogli in grembo, sicura e tanto sexy da mozzare il fiato, e l'aveva spogliato, baciato, morso, toccato fino a ridurlo ad un ammasso tremolante di desiderio e ormoni impazziti, e quando era sicuro che sarebbe morto - o peggio, venuto senza che una mano fosse scesa al di sotto del suo ombelico - aveva recuperato un preservativo e finalmente si era calata su lui, facendogli perdere la testa.  
  
La prima volta non aveva fatto una bella figura, ma con l'esercizio si migliora in tutto.  
  
Kate bruciava, bella e pericolosa come una foresta in fiamme, e Derek si sentiva consumare dal desiderio ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei, nonostante sapesse che tutti li avrebbero giudicati, se l'avessero scoperto, nonostante sapeva che stava andando contro tutto quello che gli aveva insegnato il suo branco.  
  
"Ti amo," aveva sbottato una notte, incapace di trattenersi oltre, con lo stomaco annodato in una palla di tensione. Lei gli aveva accarezzato una guancia, guardandolo con un velo di compassione - per lui, per se stessa, per la loro storia senza speranza.  
  
"Sei solo un ragazzino," gli aveva detto a fior di labbra, e Derek aveva ribattuto zittendola con un bacio.  
  
"Sono un lupo mannaro," aveva confessato, alla fine, quando non ce l'aveva fatta più, e il cuore di Kate aveva iniziato a battere come quello di un coniglietto inseguito da un branco di lupi, ma l'aveva abbracciato, e non se n'era andata, e Derek aveva capito, in quel momento, che sarebbe stato felice.  
  
(Poi, l'incendio.)


End file.
